


Подарок на день рождения

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Внеконкурс [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic





	Подарок на день рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Eggs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193501) by [Kejonida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kejonida/pseuds/Kejonida). 



Ну что же это такое, подумала Джинни, пытаясь разбить очередное яйцо в сковородку. Обычно завтраками у них в семье заведовал Гарри, но сегодня у него день рождения, и Джинни решила устроить сюрприз.  
Однако никто и не подумал ее предупредить о том, что разбить яйцо — это так сложно. У Гарри все выглядело ловко и гладко, но каждый раз, когда она пыталась это сделать, либо в сковородку попадала практически вся скорлупа, либо в доме чуть ли не занимался пожар.  
Во всем виновата магия, определенно. Вот росла бы Джинни в маггловском доме — определенно умела бы бить эти чертовы яйца, но она с самого детства использовала при готовке заклинания. Снова и снова пыталась она пожарить эту проклятую яичницу, не желая колдовать — она хотела доказать самой себе, что способна готовить без магии. Хотя, похоже, все-таки не способна. Вокруг нее все росла и росла горка яичной скорлупы, а волосы превратились в воронье гнездо.

Гарри, который спустился на кухню несколько мгновений спустя, чуть не рассмеялся при виде перемазанной яйцом жены, но вовремя сумел сдержаться — он видел, как Джинни накладывает летучемышиный сглаз и совсем не желал становиться его жертвой.  
— Что тут случилось? — спросил он, наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать с пола скорлупу.  
Лицо Джинни залилось густой краской.  
— Я хотела сделать тебе сюрприз — приготовить завтрак. Но с этими дурацкими яйцами ничего не выходит!  
— Джин, а может, пойдем в душ — а после этого я приготовлю завтрак?  
— Но у тебя же сегодня день рождения.  
— Поэтому я и предложил принять вместе душ, — лукаво улыбнулся Гарри.  
Пусть у Джинни и не получилось приготовить завтрак мужу, день рождения у него в итоге удался на все сто.


End file.
